creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
SUNSHINE DAYCARE
Oh, hello kiddies, welcome to my CASTLE. I, CREEPS, am starting my own DAYSCARE. Complete with HACK-TIME with juice and the kiddies personal favorite, GOREY-TIME Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! Speaking of which, it's SLIME for another NAUSEATING-NARRATION Hee-Hee! One July day back in 1954, a daycare with a sign in front of it reading, "SUNSHINE DAYCARE" on it, sat out, in the country of southern-Maine. Inside Sunshine Daycare, boys and girls were running around a huge room together, laughing. A woman sat in a rocking-chair, reading a book, in the corner. "Children, nap-time!" she called to them. "Yes Miss Crocker!" they all replied to her. A few minutes later, as the children slept on the floor, with pillows and blankets, a low-roar came from another room. In the early evening, a young man arrived at Sunshine Daycare. "Hello, Miss Crocker, I am Mr. Applegate, Sarah's father" the young man said to her. "Hello Mr. Applegate, I will go get Sarah sir, excuse me" Miss Crocker replied, smiling. "Get into that room, Sarah!" Miss Crocker told a little girl, grabbing her arm. She threw her into the room, where the low-roar had come from earlier. Miss Crocker shut the door, locking it with a key. "What are you doing to my Daughter?" Mr. Applegate asked her, stomping into the room. Miss Crocker took a swig from a bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey, she revealed holding. "Oh, I give her a doll Mr. Applegate, she stored it in this room" she replied. "Daddy help me please!!!" Sarah screamed, beating on the door. "Oh, really why did you lock the door then?" he asked, yelling at Miss Crocker. "SARAH, I'M COMING SWEETHEART!" Mr. Applegate screamed. He grabbed the key from Miss Crocker and unlocked the door. He swung it open and Sarah burst out of the darkened-room. He gazed into the room, seeing a monster moving around in there. The beast contained purple-flesh, white, piercing-fangs and black, massive-claws, standing on twos. The creature glared at Sarah and Mr. Applegate, with gold-glowing eyes, as the thing thrashed its dragon-like tail from side to side. They screamed. Mr. Applegate slammed the door. He glared at Miss Crocker. "HOW DARE YOU MISS CROCKER!!!!! YOU WERE GOING TO FEED MY DAUGHTER TO THAT THING IN THERE!!" Mr. Applegate shouted at her, angrily. "Yes sir" she answered. "YOU DRINK TOO!! WELL, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME CALLING THE COPS!!!" Mr. Applegate screamed more, putting down Sarah. He grabbed Miss Crocker's throat, choking her. She screamed, as he threw open the door and shoved her inside the room, with the beast. She fell and he slammed the door, locking it. "Daddy!" Sarah said. "It's alright now pumpkin" Mr. Applegate told her, hugging her, tightly. They stayed and listened to Miss Crocker's dreadful screams, as the thing inside with her, roared. Sounds of eating were heard and Miss Crocker's screams died. The daycare was empty, so Mr. Applegate took his daughter by the hand, going outside. He then rushed back in and set fire to the drapes, with a match, running back out. As he and Sarah watched by his car, Sunshine Daycare went up in flames. Somewhere inside, they heard the monster's roars, as it died. Well, it looks like Miss Crocker got Mr. Applegate ALL FIRED UP! That monster sure seemed CHOMPING AT THE BIT too ha-ha-ha! Well, look for more TERRIFYING-TREATS in the next ISSUE, kiddies!